Martial Arts
Overview Martial Arts is one of the powersets. It is a Scrapper primary power set in City of Heroes and a Stalker primary power set in City of Villains. A compilation of various fighting techniques from around the world, Martial Arts makes you a master in the art of hand to hand combat. Martial Artists tend to be very accurate with their strikes. Power Tables Scrapper The Martial Arts powerset is available as a primary powerset for Scrappers. The following table shows which powers are available and at what level: Stalker The Martial Arts powerset is available as a primary powerset for Stalkers. The following table shows which powers are available and at what level: Powers The following are powers in the Martial Arts powerset. Assassin's Blow A signature Stalker attack. This attack does moderate smashing damage on its own as a frontal attack. However, if it is executed while you are hidden, this attack will do tremendous damage, as you waylay your unsuspecting foe. This attack may be interrupted if you move or are attacked while executing this power. }} }} }} }} Cobra Strike Using intense martial arts focus, you can perform a Cobra Strike that deals minor damage, but has a great chance of disorienting your target }} }} }} }} }} Crane Kick You can perform a slow, high damage kick that will likely knock your target back. }} }} }} }} }} Crippling Axe Kick You can perform a Crippling Axe Kick that deals minor smashing damage, but has a chance to immobilize your target, as well as slowing their run speed. Crippling Axe Kick may also knock some flying entities out of the sky. }} }} }} }} }} }} Dragon's Tail This low spinning kick deals the same damage as Thunder Kick, but has a chance to hit all enemies in melee range. Successful hits will trip and knock down your opponents. }} }} }} }} }} Eagle's Claw You can perform a devastating kick that can severaly disorient most opponents. Eagle's Claw has an exceptionally good critical hit capability, better than other Martial Arts attacks, that can sometimes deal double damage. }} }} }} }} }} Focus Chi Tapping into your inner Chi greatly increases the amount of damage you deal for a few seconds, as well as slightly increases your accuracy. }} }} }} Placate Allow you to trick a foe to no longer attack you. A successful Placate will also hide you. This hide is very brief, and offers no defense bonus, but it will allow you to deliver a critical hit or an Assassin's Blow. However, if you attack a Placated foe, he will be able to attack you back. }} }} Storm Kick You can unleash a roundhouse kick that pummels your foe for moderate damage. }} }} }} }} Thunder Kick You can perform a strong Thunder Kick that hits so hard it can disorient your target. }} }} }} }} }} Warrior's Challenge Challenges a foe to attack you. Useful to pull a villain off an ally who finds himself in over his head. }} }} }} }} External Links * |Archetype=Scrapper|Type=Melee}} * |Archetype=Stalker|Type=Melee}} Category:Melee power sets Category:Scrapper power sets Category:Tanker power sets Category:Stalker power sets